You Make Me Feel
by evildictatoroftaste
Summary: What first was a really great friendship changed into something else, something they never expected. They knew it was dangerous, that they could never go back but they didn't care. This was too good to stop. AU/Smutty!


_**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Suits or any of the characters. [If I did this show would have a lot of smut and everyone would hook up!]_

_**Warning:** This story is really smutty and kind of AU so I you don't like that just go back and forget you ever saw this fic!_

_**A/N:** This is my first Suits story... not my first time trying to write smut but I'm not very good at it! Read and I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

It was 11pm and Donna, Mike and Harvey were still at the office working. Normally Donna would be at her house by now, watching tv or reading something before going to sleep but tonight she had to stay late to help Harvey with some documents he needed for his current case. Minutes later she saw Mike leave her boss's office and she went in to tell him she was leaving.

"I finished with these documents so I'm going home" Donna handed him the papers "I need some rest and you do too, go home, Harvey"

"I will" he said as he read the papers quickly.

"Well if you don't need me for anything else I'm leaving" Donna turned around to leave but was stopped by Harvey.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close so their bodies were pressed together, her back was pressed against his chest as he leaned and whispered in her ear "I need you for many, many things" his teeth grazed her earlobe and she shivered.

"Harvey, you know the rules" Donna said

"It's 11pm Donna, everyone already left the building" Harvey said as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "We're alone, no one will know"

"But Mike…"

"I sent him to do some research and it will take him at least an hour and a half, we have plenty of time" he started kissing her neck and sucking at that part just below the ear that he knew drove her crazy and with that all her willpower banished.

She reached back and ran he hand through his hair as he sucked harder at that spot on her neck she loved so much. "Mm… Harvey" she moaned and suddenly he turned her and kissed her hard. At first she was stunned but seconds later she kissed him back with the same force and passion. After a while they pulled back gasping for air and Harvey went back to kiss her neck.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me" he said against her neck "And today's outfit was…" he seemed to be trying to find the appropriate word to describe her but couldn't, instead he continued kissing her and talking "You did it on purpose didn't you? You just wanted to tease me" He moved her backwards until they got to the couch.

This time Donna decided to be in charge and pushed him until he sat in the couch and she straddled him. "You're right I wore this because I knew it would drive you crazy and you wouldn't do anything about it while we were working" Harvey's hands were roaming up and down her legs and pulling her skirt up.

"That was torture…" he trailed off "…knowing that I couldn't fuck like I wanted"

"I hope that taught you not to tease me during work hours" she smirked

"Mmhm" he made a noise as he slid his hand behind her skirt and cupped her through her panties. He rubbed his thumb against her clit still through her panties and watched her face; he liked to see how her expressions changed as pleasure came over her.

"Stop teasing Harvey, we have to be quick"

"You wish is my command" he whispered as he pushed her panties aside and slid one finger into her. "Mm… you're always so wet and ready for me, I love it"

Donna rolled her eyes and said "Shut up Harvey… why don't you use your mouth for something better?" Harvey laughed as his other hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her close. This kiss was passionate just like the others but at the same time it was frantic and full of need. Meanwhile Harvey's hand was still working on her; he slid another finger inside of her and brushed her clit with his thumb, making Donna to break the kiss and moan "Oh god! Harvey I'm so close" he doubled his efforts and seconds later she was falling over the edge, her face buried in Harvey's neck as she tried to cover her moans. He continued fingering her as she came down from her high then pulled his fingers out of her and took them to his mouth, sucking them clean. Donna kissed him one more as she felt his erection brushing against her center. "That looks painful" she said looking at his hard erection still hidden in his pants "Let me help you with that" she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and took his erection out of his confines, Harvey drew a sharp breath and looked at her with hungry eyes as her hand stroked him slowly, he was so hard that it took all of him to not thrust into her hand, he knew if she kept doing that everything was going to finish before it even started so he playfully slapped her hand away and took a condom from his wallet, ripped it open and rolled it down his length.

Harvey pushed her panties aside and positioned the tip of her cock at her entrance and looked at her, silently asking if she was ready. Donna never broke eye contact as she lowered herself into him, Harvey's eyes were darker than she have ever saw them, they were filled with lust and something else she couldn't quite place, she tried to think about it but her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Harvey's entire length being inside of her, it felt incredible.

Donna put her hands on Harvey's shoulders so she could keep her balance and started riding him. Harvey just let her do her thing, normally he liked to be in control, to set the pace and torture her until she was begging him to fuck her harder but other times he liked to just let her set the pace and ride him like there was no tomorrow, he found that extremely sexy so he just put his hands in her waist and let her have her way with him. Normally they would start slowly and then increase the pace but tonight they were in the office and Mike could come in any minute so Donna rode him hard and fast and it didn't take long for her to fall over the edge again and when she did her pace stuttered so Harvey took control now, moving her hips up and down and moving his too, to meet her thrusts. Donna hadn't come down from her high and she was reaching that peak again, it just took a few more thrusts for Harvey to reach his climax and Donna followed him, her moans and his groans filling the silence in his office.

They stayed like that, trying to catch their breaths. Harvey's face was buried in her neck and he inhaled her scent, he loved the mix of her strawberry shampoo and her perfume. He pulled back and took Donnas' face in his hands and kissed her, it was slow, gentle but full of passion; this was completely different than all their other kisses, the others were more teeth and tongue and full of lust and need but this one was just their lips moving together and them enjoying the sensations. They finally broke the kiss when they heard footsteps coming their way; Donna looked at Harvey one more time before standing up and started fixing her clothes. Harvey slid the condom out and threw it to the trash can in his office and fixed his clothes too, ran a hand through his hair and tried to fix it a bit but it was impossible, Donna made sure to mess it up.

Donna put her shoes back on, smiled one more time at Harvey and walked out of the office just as Mike walked around the corner with some papers in hand and smiled at her. She smiled back, gathered her things, took her purse and left with one last glance at Harvey and a big smile on her face, she was sure she looked thoroughly fucked but she didn't care, she was satisfied and that's all that mattered now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So... this idea came to my head one morning when I woke up, I've been thinking about it for a while and I kind of like it so I wrote it and here it is. This story is shorter compared to my other stories but that's what came to my mind so I decided to leave it like that! I'm still not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or if I going to continue. I've lots of ideas for more chapters but I don't know if I should continue or not so please help me! Review and tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue this! If I continue writing this you'll find out how this "Friends With Benefits" relationship started!_

_So One-Shot or Multi-Chapter? Reviews are my addiction and inspirations so please REVIEW! ;)_


End file.
